Articles of apparel may incorporate features that both enhance the appearance or functionality of the apparel as well as streamline manufacturing of the apparel. Shirts, for example, may be enhanced by incorporating features to keep a wearer warmer, cooler, or to allow for ease of removal, among other things. Shirts may also be designed to streamline the manufacture of the shirt and at the same time provide structural details that directly affect ornamentation or a specific functional aspect of the shirt, such as tensile stretch. The present disclosure relates generally to a method of forming a unitary knit article using flat-knit construction techniques.